


Abandonment

by beifonglover (bfl), randomlygeeky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, just a Drabble from Kara's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/beifonglover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlygeeky/pseuds/randomlygeeky
Summary: This is about me not feeling alone any more! When I’m with Clark I feel like I’m connected to somebody who actually understands what it’s like to be me!Does he understand he abandoned you with us? Do you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime around 2x02, based off a post on Tumblr we saw that mentioned how Kara never quite realized that Clark had other choices when he decided to leave her with the Danvers. So this is just a quick thing about that!

_This is about me not feeling alone any more! When I’m with Clark I feel like I’m connected to somebody who actually understands what it’s like to be me!_

_Does he understand he abandoned you with us? Do you?_

The words had been swirling in her mind all day. She was 13 when she had arrived on Earth. She remembers the feeling of failure, how she wasn’t able to protect her baby cousin like she had been tasked to do. How she had abandoned him. And then, there he was, so much older, and when he made the decision to leave her with the Danvers, she didn't question it. There he was, all grownup, a superhero! And she, a child, who had failed the one job she had to do. Of course what he decided was best, he had the world to save. Why would he raise his little older cousin?

But now, after her sister had called her out on it, she couldn’t help but start to realize that maybe the Danvers weren’t the only option. He could have raised her. She didn’t have to struggle with learning how to deal with these new powers. She could have had someone who understood exactly how overwhelming everything was. And he may have been a baby when Krypton died, but still he must have felt that loss, something they could have bonded over.

True, the Danvers were amazing. With Eliza and Jeremiah’s expertise with aliens, they were the best humans to help Kara out. They were able to help Kara deal with all the changes happening, and all the new experiences she was having, while knowing all sorts of things about her alien biology. Alex helped the most, being the big sister Kara never had, or realized she needed. She gave Kara a sense of normalcy, when the rest of the world seemed too bright and noisy and chaotic. But none of them knew exactly what she was going through, no matter how hard they tried or wanted to, so in that respect she had always been alone. 

She thinks about what she would have done, had she and Clark arrived at the same time, as they were supposed to. She was 13, with her baby cousin. But she was sent to take care of him. That was her duty. And you don’t abandon family. She would have made sure to teach him all about Krypton, and their family, and make sure that he never forgot where he came from. She’s not sure how she would have dealt with all the new things she had to learn, but she knows she would have had to, to protect Kal-El, Clark. She would have had to struggle to find food and shelter, while helping this baby, when she had no idea how to even do that on Krypton, let alone a new planet that gave them powers. But she would have done it. Because family and duty come first.

She knows that Clark did believe that leaving her with the Danvers was her best shot of learning to live on this planet. She understands that. He wasn’t raised on Krypton and must have felt that he wouldn’t be able to help her because of that, and the Danvers would know more about aliens than he did. But she can’t help but feel a pang of regret that she missed out on being raised by another Kryptonian, a blood relative, who, though may have no memories of home, at least understood her struggles on earth better than any human could. 

And now she’s staring down at this alien that landed with the pod, and knows that he’s in for a giant change from wherever he’s from. She know’s that Earth will seem so strange and new, and definitely overwhelming. He also probably has powers that he didn’t have on his home planet, and that is not something you just get used to immediately. 

So she doesn’t want to abandon him. She may not have been able to help her cousin, but she’s not going to do the same thing he did. She won’t let this alien be alone and scared and confused. He may not be family, but she has a duty to protect aliens and humans alike. 

So she makes a promise.

_I know what it’s like to be a stranger on this planet. So when you wake up, I’ll be here for you. So you never have to know what it’s like to be alone._


End file.
